Silver Blood
by taintedtwistedtraumatized
Summary: Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out – only to find that she didn’t die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life Sirius Black is dead, her friends’ lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.
1. Resurrection

Silver Blood One: The Resurrection  
  
Summary: Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out – only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
Disclaimer: Well, firstly I'd like to apologize to Hypen. See, a fic of mine had the same idea as a fic of hers – accidentally, of course... even he sweater thing. Oh yeah, none of the characters in the story – or the series, more like – are mine excluding the Muggles Catherine and Keith. They all belong to the master of all things Potter.  
  
Author's Notes: Nothing much to say, really. I'm new to this. So if anyone wants to review, tell me the truth...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"What're you two smiling about?" Ron asked Fred and George, who've just entered the room.  
  
"Nothing, little bro," Fred said with a grin.  
  
"C'mon, tell us!" insisted Ginny, taking a glance at Hermione who was clicking her tongue rather loudly.  
  
"Well if you must know," George said with a grin, "we showed some of our merchandise with Muggles."  
  
Hermione's eyes popped. "How could you? You're breaking the Statute of Secrecy! The fact that our lives are in danger doesn't seem to matter –"  
  
"Well we need them," said George.  
  
"What're you talking about?" shrieked Hermione indignantly.  
  
"We sort of need – erm – accessories for some of our new inventions," Fred said, "and they're the only people who can get them."  
  
"What –?"  
  
"Like we've said before, Hermione, ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies."  
  
They disapparated with a CRACK.  
  
***  
  
The night was dark, for the moon was young and the stars were asleep and rare. The clouds were thick yet feeble amounts of moonlight still reach the lifeless soil on the London graveyard. Not one would expect anything to happen in that inert area.  
  
"What are we doing here?" a voice said in the distance.  
  
"It's a dare, remember?" replied a female voice. "All we have to do is dig up a grave and get something from it – a bone, perhaps. It's not exactly hard to do, right?"  
  
"I dunno, Catherine. Those redheads are pretty – queer." He placed the shovel on his left shoulder, because his right shoulder had a cramp from holding it too long.  
  
"Will you quit it, Keith? Fred and George told me they'd let me in their group if I do this," Catherine said, holding out the flashlight in front of them. "And can you believe how much money they have, Keith? If I were with them, I wouldn't even need a year's allowance!"  
  
Keith sighed. There was no talking out of this now once Cat made up her mind. His older sister was the brave one – sometimes too brave that she seems so stupid. She was always concerned about money. That's probably why she was in Fred and George's company. "They're weird. They called me Muggle."  
  
"It's a cute nickname, Keith," Catherine said.  
  
"You don't even know where they live!"  
  
"Of course I do. They live in Grimmauld Square," said Catherine.  
  
"Grimmauld Square?" exclaimed Keith. "Do you even know that neighborhood? It's creepy there... and the way they call me Muggle..."  
  
"It's a cute nickname, Keith," Catherine said heatedly. "Now just pick a grave so we can dig it up."  
  
"Oh, alright," sighed Keith. "Here – Dorcas Meadowes-Black, 1960-1981. She sounds pretty dead to me."  
  
"Great, now dig it up!" Catherine said excitedly.  
  
"Why do I have to dig it up?"  
  
"Well, you found it," reasoned Catherine. "And besides – I'm holding the flashlight."  
  
Keith heaved a sigh, but dug the grave up anyway. He kept on digging and digging until – an hour later – he was six feet under. Now the casket was visible. Catherine jumped into the hole and giggled excitedly. Keith raised his sweaty eyebrows at her.  
  
"What? I'm excited."  
  
"You go open it. I dug it up," argued Keith.  
  
"Whatever." Catherine thrust the flashlight to Keith. "Help me heave it up, will you?"  
  
Unknown of their newfound strength, Catherine and Keith managed to pull up the casket six feet above.  
  
"Are we going to open it or just going to stand here?" Keith said exasperatedly.  
  
"Alright, fine." Catherine opened picked the lock and pulled the casket's opening. She gasped.  
  
Keith hurried up to her side and screamed. He ran in fear, holding the flashlight in his right hand, leaving a stunned sister beside the coffin. What made them so shocked was the body. Instead of the expected rotting bones and ashes in the coffin, a woman – probably in her early twenties – with dark black hair, flawless white skin, in tattered gown.  
  
Still, Catherine stood beside her. Too afraid to move, to scared to scream. Different reasons about why the body was there formed in her head. Perhaps she was murdered – poisoned since there were no signs of blood – and left there to hide the evidence. Suppose she was buried alive by this Black. Too many thoughts made her numb. Petrified.  
  
As an alternative, the Dorcas' body moved. Her eyes of steel gray sprang to life and darted to Catherine's direction. Shaking madly, Catherine finally found the strength to move again; she ran for her life, screaming along the path Keith took before her.  
  
Dorcas' body – or rather, Dorcas herself – sat up from her coffin and surveyed the area. 'What am I doing here?' she thought to herself. She stood up and got put of the coffin, which was quite hard to do (not having to move her body for a probably gazillion years). She looked at the tomb stone and gasped the way Catherine did.  
  
Here lies  
Dorcas Meadowes-Black  
Born January 14, 1960  
Died September 11, 1981  
Beloved friend, godmother, wife, and prankster  
Quo Vadis?  
(Where are you going?)  
  
"At least they got it right," she laughed, which was weird because she couldn't even remember how she – died. "I can't believe I'm dead. I mean was. Or maybe I wasn't. Why am I here? Why am I wearing this? And why the hell am I talking to myself?" As a substitute to talking to herself, Dorcas settled on looking for a way out.  
  
A lot of gravestones greeted her path (she is on a graveyard, after all) yet none of the names engraved on them were familiar. That was until she reached the edge of the graveyard, near the gate, where gravestones were of marble and the names engraved in them shone in gold. One name in particular caught her eye. Alphard Black. A sudden recollection hit her head. 'Of course, Uncle Al!' She gave her head a mental kick. Alphard Black – Sirius's uncle! How could she have forgotten? Unfortunately, according to the gravestone Uncle Al died a few years back of heart attack. It came as a mild shock to Dorcas that Uncle Al did have a gravestone, seeing as Uncle Al was disowned by the Black family. Beside him lay Elladora Black. 'I never did like her,' Dorcas thought to herself. Next to her was Procyon Black, beside him was Hecate Black, and alongside her was Regulus Black. Those three people were Dorcas' in-laws, or so she remembers. The engravings in Hecate Black's marble tombstone told Dorcas that she was dead for possibly more than five years.  
  
"Well, I sure am part of the family," she said mordantly, "considering that my tombstone's miles away." Deep down, though, she felt happy. Not happy that she came back from the dead, though. She was happy because one particular name wasn't in any gravestone in her line of vision.  
  
With that happy thought she strolled away from her dearly departed relatives, towards the exit of her home for fifteen years.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Alright, that's it. If anyone has any inquiries about the names, here we go:  
  
Procyon – brightest star in Canis Minoris. It means 'the one preceding the dog' which refers to its position just north of Sirius.  
  
Hecate – goddess of darkness. She was especially worshipped by magicians, who sacrificed black dogs to her.  
  
If anyone has the time to review, it would be very much appreciated. Thank you!  
  
~i-nak~ 


	2. Homecoming

Silver Blood Two: The Homecoming  
  
Summary: Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out – only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
In this chapter, Dorcas comes back to the home she once knew... finding out how much she lost after fifteen years. In the end, however, it seems she gained something after all. LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, thank you very much.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
She passed under the wrought-iron archway and walked barefoot on the London sidewalks, hoping to find what she's looking for. Walking in the dark, not knowing which way to go, she put her instincts on the case. Without a wand, she couldn't exactly call the Knight Bus. She had no Muggle money to use so she could go to the London Underground. With a tattered gown she wore on her deathbed, she's not exactly fit to hitchhike.  
  
"One thing I hate about being a witch," she muttered, "is the fact that I'm useless without my wand. It's not like I could disappear and – that's it!"  
  
Concentrating hard on what she wasn't able to do for more than a decade, she tried to disapparate. She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression, struggling to remember what to do, where to go, and how she was going to get there. A faint pop and a second later, she opened her eyes and grinned triumphantly. She was standing on the grimy porch of a small house; most of its paint was peeling off the door, all of the windows were filthy and some were broken, the walls were shabby and scratched, and the lawn surrounding it was full of weeds and unkempt. Nevertheless, a small grin remained plastered in her face as she turned the silver doorknob and pushed the creaking door open and stepped inside.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, a sudden thought made her lose her smile. Seeing that the house looked like it was unpopulated for years didn't bother her at first, but a thought made her realize that there was no one to come home to. Examining the dark drawing room, she noticed that the once-beautiful and welcoming couch was now moth-eaten like the curtains, the fireplace was boarded, the coffee table was broken in half, the carpet had holes, and most of the other furniture lay broken. Moving away from the awful sight, she moved to the kitchen only to find out that it looked almost exactly the same when she last saw it, except that it looked dirty and forgotten. She went back to the living room corridor and climbed up the stairs, through the first door on the right and sighed heavily.  
  
She resignedly walked across the floor and sat on the four-poster bed. She wrapped her arms around her, wishing that she were buried in a dark coffin six feet under once more. "Where are you?" she moaned hopelessly with tears building up in her eyes. She shook her head, forcing back the tears. She felt a surge of anger. 'How could he leave the house like this? That callous asshole! He probably ran off with some trash he calls women after I died,' she thought angrily. Cursing her fate, Dorcas stood up and reached for the side table. She pulled the drawer open and saw her wand, a folded piece of paper, a dagger, and a small silver key. Curiously, she picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. It wrote:  
  
I daresay you can. If my calculations are accurate, its effect can last for at least two decades. Of course, it does not guard against the Unforgivable Curses. I bid you good luck, my friend. I will send it in a few days' time.  
  
It made no sense whatsoever. So Dorcas put the letter back in the drawer along with the other items and headed for the wardrobe, which was full of cobwebs. She took off the threadbare gown and put on a pair of black pants and a black Muggle shirt and covered it with a long black cloak. There was something about the color that makes her calm, sometimes. She returned to the drawer, and pocketed everything in it: the letter, the key, dagger, and her wand.  
  
Feeling the confidence she lost had come back, she came back to the living room, took out her wand and blasted the boarded fireplace. She picked a pouch containing glittering Floo powder from the floor, stepped into the fireplace, took a large pinch of Floo Powder and dropped it on the stone bricks beneath her. They exploded into emerald green flames.  
  
"KNOCKTURN ALLEY!"  
  
Dorcas' entire body spun around and around the dancing flames, passing through the blurred network of Wizarding fireplaces, and landing with her feet firmly on hard stone inside a dimly-lit shop with a stooping man on the counter.  
  
"Good evening," she said casually.  
  
"Do you need anything?" he asked in an oily voice. "It's a rather perplexing time for business..."  
  
"Information," she replied. "Do you know anything about resurrecting the dead?"  
  
"It's going to cost you," he leered.  
  
"If the only thing I'm about to hear is about that old spell which needs the flesh, blood, and bone, I'm not interested."  
  
"Well that's just too bad, ain't it?" he snapped.  
  
"Yes I suppose it is," Dorcas said coolly, turning on her heels and heading for the exit. Another sudden thought made her stop dead on her tracks. "What year is it?"  
  
"What, you been livin' under a rock?" he mocked. "1996, it is."  
  
"So it is."  
  
Dorcas wasn't exactly a neophyte when it came to handling people in Knockturn Alley. Her family, being one of the oldest Wizarding clans, introduced her to this place since she was a little girl. She even met 'him' here twenty-five years ago. Not that it matters. 'Not that he cares about it anymore,' she thought bitterly.  
  
She worked her way out of the dodgy Knockturn Alley in no time. Now she was facing a hoary white building. She made her way up the white flight of steps and through shimmering bronze doors. She walked in and passed through another pair of doors – silver this time. Inside were a hundred or so goblins, working busily with their banking business.  
  
"Good evening," Dorcas said casually yet again. "I'd like to make a withdrawal from vault seven hundred and ele – twelve." She handed him the silver key.  
  
"Very well," said the goblin. "Ragnok!"  
  
Ragnok, another goblin, stepped forward and led Dorcas to a narrow stone passageway. A small cart was already there, so she climbed in with Ragnok and plunged into the deep channel. The air became colder as they rattled over an underground ravine.  
  
"Vault seven hundred and twelve," announced Ragnok.  
  
Dorcas stepped out of the cart and stood beside Ragnok as he unlocked the door. Green smoke bulged out, revealing knolls of Galleons, heaps of Sickles, and mounds of Knuts. Dorcas grabbed some of each and left.  
  
Outside Gringgots, she toured around Diagon Alley to see the differences and progress it has made. Only to discover that nothing much seemed to change at all – except for a shiny and inviting shop, The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She walked past the bustling people, taking glances around the shops as she went. She walked under a brick archway and landed in a shabby, grubby-looking pub. The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
She walked to the bar and took a seat; the bartender Tom, who was old, bald and lost most of his teeth, peered at her from behind the bar. "Have we met?" he asked, his eyebrows forming a straight line, looking as if he was struggling hard to remember something.  
  
"I don't think so," Dorcas lied, trying to sound as cool as she can. In fact, she did know Tom. Maybe he was even in her funeral. But this time, company was the least thing she wanted. She'd have a hard time explaining how she woke up from the dead, too. "Can I have a glass of firewhisky? Ill have it extra strong, if possible."  
  
"Er – yes, of course."  
  
Dorcas turned around and observed the place. She had a habit of doing that. There were only a few people in the Leaky Cauldron: three men sitting in a corner discussing something in hushed voices, a bald man like Tom, a blonde witch who looked vaguely familiar, and a man who looked like he was wearing rags patched together.  
  
"Firewhisky, extra strong." Tom had returned. He placed the glass of firewhisky in front of Dorcas and turned around again.  
  
"Hullo, love," said a voice behind her. Dorcas turned around; it was the man wearing a cloak that looked like rags. He had bloodshot eyes, ginger hair, and he smelled like burning socks. "Tad late for someone like ye ter be 'ere, eh?"  
  
'Damn, this is going to be a looooong night', she thought.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	3. Lothario

Silver Blood Three: Lothario  
  
Summary: Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out – only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
In this chapter, Dorcas meets Dung.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the people who've reviewed the second chapter. By the way, this isn't really what I'd picture Mundungus doing but bear in mind that he is drunk... there're a lot of conversations in this chapter, too. No other way to communicate better than with dialogues, eh..? Guess alcohol is bad...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Dorcas looked at him with the coldest expression she could muster. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Per'aps," he said, taking the empty seat beside Dorcas. "Ever been ter 'ogwarts?"  
  
"I have," Dorcas snapped. She didn't fancy a talk with a stranger, especially someone who looked drunk. "What are you, a dropout?"  
  
"Well I 'ere am in close contact with 'e headmas'er," he boasted.  
  
"Indeed?" muttered Dorcas, taking a sip of her firewhisky. She didn't believe a word.  
  
"Yeh, a bit o' a nutter, 'e is."  
  
"You think so?" Dorcas said, taking another sip of firewhisky. Perhaps, she thought, if she becomes a little drunk, she could negotiate with the hooligan more contentedly.  
  
"Yeh," he nodded. "Say, I didn' catch yer name."  
  
"Dorcas," she said so flatly that he may not choose to ask her last name. "And you are?"  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher," he said, "but 'ey call me Dung."  
  
Dorcas felt a teeny bit more uncomfortable and took a large gulp of firewhisky, holding the glass with both her hands since she was feeling a bit dizzy. A little alcohol goes a long way for Dorcas, Sirius always said. Mundungus must have noticed the silver ring on her left ring finger because he made an awkward sound with his throat before speaking again.  
  
"Married?" he asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Was," said Dorcas. "I haven't seen my husband for fifteen years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were – separated..."  
  
"I see... Yer ring solid goblin-wrought silver?" he asked with interest, gazing at the ring. Dorcas had the impression that he asked that question more than once before.  
  
"Fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, to be precise" she replied dully.  
  
"B'long to ol' wizardin' family, eh?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Yeh know, I 'appen ter know someone like yeh," Dung told her. "'e 'ates 'is fam'ly as much as you."  
  
"Is that so?" she grinned, getting drunk by the second. "Can't imagine anyone else hate pureblood lineage as much as I do."  
  
"Yep, poor bloke..."  
  
"By the way, what are you doing here?" Dorcas asked abruptly.  
  
"Wai'in for m' friend," he answered. "Went ter 'ogwarts, too."  
  
"I'm not interested," she said. Dung laughed.  
  
"Eh? Smart one, he is."  
  
"Don't care," she said.  
  
"What do yeh do fer a livin'?" Dung asked her. Dorcas was mildly surprised to be asked such a question by someone – like Dung.  
  
"I used to work in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," she said. "And you?"  
  
"Businessman, I am," he answered smugly. "Wha' abou' yer husband, unemployed bum?  
  
"No," laughed Dorcas, she had never before heard an insult about Sirius – except when it was coming from her own mouth. "He – erm – he used to be an Auror trainee. I wonder if he made it, though."  
  
"Still in love with 'em, are ye?" he asked, peering at her in a concerned sort of way.  
  
"I – I don't – I'd rather not talk about it," she said flatly. But the question still remained. Did she still love him? In fact, her sudden hate for someone she wanted to die for was completely unreasonable. What if he moved in with James and Lily because of his depression? That could've happened... 'Except the fact that when Sirius is depressed, he usually wants to be alone in his Animagus form', she thought miserably. Maybe he has left, after all.  
  
"I see." Mundungus, probably because of his large intake of alcohol, was determined to know this woman's history. "So, ever had any kids?"  
  
Dorcas was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Trying to remember memories she wants to forget was as easy as detaching her legs with a mouse. But nevertheless, there was something inside of her that wanted to answer his questions. Something told her not to forget about Sirius. And she let that "something" win. "No... he wanted to, though. I just wasn't – ready."  
  
"Stubborn mule, ain' he?" said Mundungus in an angry sort of way. Dorcas laughed inwardly. She called Sirius a 'stubborn mule' once.  
  
"I suppose," she said quietly, remembering the time when Sirius wanted to take a day off and babysit Harry. As if he didn't hear Dorcas' protests, he went and babysat Harry, anyway. She shook her head and called, "Tom, can I have another glass of firewhisky?"  
  
Tom, as if he had the glass ready, immediately handed it to her and stepped away again. She tipped the glass and drained its contents to the very last drop.  
  
"You – er – ever been on a figh' with 'em?"  
  
"Loads of times," said Dorcas. On the corner of her eye she thought she saw Dung smile. "But – erm – we always make out – I mean, make up in the end."  
  
"Where d'you reckon 'e is?"  
  
"I –" I think he's going out with different one-night stands and works as a stripper in a bar somewhere in Vegas, she wanted to say, but thought better off it. The alcohol must be affecting her mind. "I honestly don't know."  
  
Dung checked his watch, and announced, "Midnigh'. So you –"  
  
Before Dung could finish trying to hit on her, Dorcas stood up and told him, "If you'll excuse me, Mundungus, I'm going to inquire for a room."  
  
"Told yeh to call me Dung. All m' mates do."  
  
"We're not mates."  
  
***  
  
"Mornin', mates," Mundungus bid the people in the dining room of number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Well you're in a cheery mood today," said Fred. "Anything special happened?"  
  
"Met the love o' my life, I had," he said, sitting in between Fred and Ron.  
  
"Met the love of your life?" George repeated in disbelief. "That's very bad for business, mate."  
  
"Very, very, very bad for your health, as well," added Fred with a grimace.  
  
"You can't try to talk him out of it, boys," said Lupin, who had just come out from the door. "I picked him up from the Leaky Cauldron very drunk last night."  
  
"So what do you call your beloved by?" Fred asked dramatically.  
  
"'er name's sacred," said Mundungus.  
  
"Or maybe you were just too drunk to remember her name," suggested Ron. "So d'you reckon dad will let her stay for dinner at his birthday?"  
  
"I hope so," said Fred. "And besides, we're celebrating at the Burrow so you don't have to worry about the Order."  
  
"Yeah. Coming, professor?"  
  
"I think so. Where's Hermione and Ginny?" Lupin asked, taking a seat across Ron.  
  
"I think they're with mum buying food," Ron answered. "Did they say when Harry's coming? It's been a week."  
  
"Yes, I suppose he's coming soon," said Lupin, "I'm just not exactly sure when."  
  
"So tell us, Dung, how was your night?" Ron said.  
  
"She's..."  
  
____________________________________________ 


	4. Murmurs

Silver Blood Four: Murmurs in the murk  
  
Summary: Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out – only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
In this chapter, Dorcas gets a new look and updates herself on what happened in her absence. Finally knowing why Sirius never returned. Oh yeah, and Dung has a little surprise for her.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my least favorite chapter...but it's very essential so...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Dorcas woke up the next day in a room in the Leaky Cauldron with a mild hangover. She caught sight of herself in the mirror over the basin. She peered at herself for a moment, gazing at her pallid face, lean built, she told herself that she needed a bit of fattening up to make her look hale and hearty instead of dead and unwholesome. She picked up a hairbrush and stroked her long, wavy, raven black hair with it. She glanced at the bag of gold in her bedside table. Even she knew that even the affluence of her deceased family wouldn't last her a couple of years.  
  
A job might be good for her; maybe it will give her a bit of an exercise. The question was: where can she find one? Her old job in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes might still be good. But a lot of people know that she died. How will she be able to explain to them how she came back from the dead, not knowing how herself?  
  
A new look! Dorcas became excited at the thought. Pulling the dagger off her cloak, which she placed earlier on a chair, she pulled her hair and a swish of a dagger later, her once-long, waist-length hair fell down on her shoulders. She then filled the basin beneath her with water, seized her wand, and changed the water with red liquid. She plunged her hair into the basin and looked up, droplets of dye splattered all over the floor.  
  
She gazed at her dark red hair. It reminded her of Lily Evans. "Not bad," she told her reflection, grinning and dabbing a few of the dye to her eyebrows. "I always wondered how I'd look as a redhead."  
  
After drying her hair with a complementary bath towel from Tom, she put back her cloak and immediately went out into Diagon Alley without any thoughts of taking breakfast.  
  
She strolled along the lively street of Diagon Alley and stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
As she entered the store, the manager greeted her with a smile. "Anything you need, ma'am?"  
  
"Erm – yeah," said Dorcas, thinking that her request might seem impossible. "Do you – er – have copies of Sunday Prophet since 1981?"  
  
The manager looked surprised. Dorcas wouldn't find it impossible if he said no. "Why, yes we do. What do you need it for?"  
  
"I'm – er – looking for a couple of articles..."  
  
"Since 1981," muttered the manager. "Might take a few minutes. Excuse me..." He disappeared behind the shelves.  
  
Dorcas looked around while waiting for him. She browsed a book entitled Magical Me, written by a very good-looking blonde wizard with alluring white teeth. Unfortunately, she found the book of no use at all and stuffed it back in the shelves. The manager returned shortly with a box.  
  
"It has an Enlarging Spell, I presume?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes," the manager replied with a grin, handing her the box, which was unusually light. "Also a Lightening Charm. Now, don't forget to return them. They're my only copies, you know."  
  
"You're not charging for them?" Dorcas asked, perplexed.  
  
"I would," the manager told her cheerfully, "but it's the first time I met a customer who turns back time with reading. The latest issue is on top and is dated last week."  
  
"Erm – yeah, sure. Goodbye then," said Dorcas, turning her back and leaving Flourish and Blotts. She went to Madam Malkin's and bought herself a new set of robes and to the Apothecary for ingredients for a Voice Changing Potion she knew by heart.  
  
Dorcas reentered her room in the Leaky Cauldron, which someone tidied earlier, and plopped the box on her bed beside her.  
  
She opened the box and picked up the first copy of the Sunday Prophet dated last week – like the manager said.  
  
It was quite a bore for Dorcas. It just said something about Death Eaters still in Azkaban. Frankly, since she knows the Order isn't operating anymore, she had no reason to worry. The next article was the same, so was the one after that, the one after that and so on.  
  
Still, Dorcas kept on reading. She found the others of no use until she saw the next article, which was dated the last week of June. An article entitled HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS caught her eye. So Voldemort has returned. No doubt the Order was as well.  
  
She browsed through the other newspapers with one thing in mind: finding out what Voldemort was up to. There was an article about Broderick Bode being murdered by a Devil's Snare disguised as a Flitterbloom, and another one which ensnared her attention. MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN, MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS.  
  
"Black?" she muttered. "The murderer? The first person ever to break out of Azkaban? DAMMIT!"  
  
Dorcas didn't believe a word that Sirius was a murderer. Sirius would never do such a thing. This just wasn't him. And what was James doing at that time, keeping hidden with Lily? There was a report that Voldemort's next target was Lily and James. That's why they needed a Secret-Keeper. Sirius wanted to use Peter. But Dorcas knew better. Peter couldn't have kept it for long. He was that unreliable. Dorcas nagged Sirius not to use Peter, but Sirius was always a stubborn ass that didn't want any other way done other than his own.  
  
She was sure Sirius couldn't have murdered them. However, a nagging voice in her head told her, 'but he almost got away with Snape's murder... How hard will it be to kill a lot of Muggles and Peter Pettigrew? After all, you know how fly-by-night he could be...'  
  
He didn't kill them. He wouldn't. I know him.  
  
Dorcas skipped the other newspapers which had no BLACK in it and found out that Sirius escaped from Azkaban just three years ago. 'He must still be alive,' she thought guiltily. Dorcas could only imagine the torment and the anguish Sirius must've experienced. How could she ever suspect him of running around with sluts?  
  
There was another article dated October 1981. THE BOY WHO LIVED.  
  
It was about Harry, her godson, finally defeating Voldemort. And it said that Lily and James are – dead.  
  
Dorcas read no further. She didn't care if Voldemort was standing in front of her. She felt her world fade. Lily and James – dead, Sirius sent to Azkaban, Harry coming to live with Muggles.  
  
With a hell lot of uneasy thoughts, Dorcas fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, anybody there?"  
  
Dorcas awoke with a start. She heard loud knocking noises from her door. She wearily stood up, still wearing the robes she wore yesterday, accompanied with bags under her eyes, she opened the door to find Dung standing there.  
  
She knew it was Dung behind the soapy scent, the combed hair, a neat grey cloak, and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
  
"Dung?" she said disbelievingly. "What brought you here?"  
  
"Jus' brough' ye sum flowers, Dorcas," he said with a smile, handing her the bunch. "Ye look amazing."  
  
"Oh thank you. The flowers are beautiful," she said candidly, returning his smile.  
  
"So – you – erm – care to join me for dinner later? M' friend told me to invite yeh to 'is house. 'Is dad's birthday, y'know."  
  
"Oh – er – I suppose so," said Dorcas.  
  
"Tha's great! Pick you up here at six, I will." Dung turned and left.  
  
Feeling a bit odd, Dorcas put the flowers on her bedside table. She stared at the purple lilies, which James sent Lily every Valentine's Day since third year; the yellow daisies reminded her of her first kiss with Sirius. It was in the Forbidden Forest, in the hidden daisy field even Hagrid didn't know existed.  
  
Smiling, Dorcas tidied up and set again for Diagon Alley. 


	5. Dillemma

Silver Blood Five: Dilemma  
  
Summary: Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out – only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
In this chapter, Dorcas gets introduced to the Weasley family and a few members of the Order...  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: There's a lot of talk going on here... kinda like a dialogue...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Dorcas was sitting in a table near the bar, wearing midnight blue robes she bought yesterday. Her eyes wandered from the witches in the corner to the other people in the Leaky Cauldron. Her mind was fixed on the thought that Dung was – er – trying to be a good friend. She liked Dung as a friend, of course, but she couldn't imagine how close he wanted her to be that. She hadn't forgotten about Sirius and there was no way she was going to try.  
  
The door opened and a familiar face greeted her, still wearing what he wore a while ago – including the jovial smile.  
  
"Ready, are ye?"  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
She followed him to the fireplace. Dung pulled out a pouch from his pocket.  
  
"The Burrow," he said curtly. Dorcas took a pinch of Floo powder from the pouch and yelled, "THE BURROW!"  
  
Next thing she knew she was in a tidy kitchen facing three redheaded boys. A twin, and someone as tall as them, but probably younger.  
  
"Erm – wotcher," she said awkwardly, stepping out of the fireplace.  
  
"Spanking good to see you, ma'am," said one of the twins. "I'm Fred, this is George, and this is our brother Ron."  
  
"You look awfully young," Ron told her absently.  
  
"Er – I'm thirty-something..."  
  
"Don't mind him, Dorcas," said George. "Where's Dung?"  
  
Right on the cue, green flames blazed all over the fireplace and from them came out Dung.  
  
"'Ello," he said. "Met 'em have ye?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dorcas, smiling as truthfully as she could.  
  
"Well Mum put the tables outside," informed Fred. "Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Hermione are already there."  
  
"We think Harry's coming too," continued George, "but we're not entirely sure. Dumbledore said his Aunt Marge visited again."  
  
"Well then," said Dung, clapping his hands together, "on to the feast."  
  
Dorcas followed the four boys to a garden with a long table in the middle. Seven people were seated around, all gazing at her.  
  
"Everyone," said Dung, "this 'ere's Dorcas."  
  
Dorcas forced a smile. To her relief, the people around her smiled very genuinely.  
  
"I'm Hermione," said a girl with bushy brown hair. "This is Ginny," she added, gesturing her seatmate who had flaming red hair.  
  
"I'm Molly, dear," said a plump woman who had the same red hair, shaking Dorcas' hand. "These are my sons Bill and Charlie," she pointed two wizards beside her, who nodded.  
  
"And I'm Tonks," said a purple-haired woman with a heart-shaped face. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. We're Aurors."  
  
Kingsley, a tall black wizard, shook her hand curtly. Dorcas took a seat beside him. Hestia Jones arrived, introduced herself, and sat beside her.  
  
Several more people arrived-Arthur Weasley, the birthday celebrant, his friend Perkins, and Emmeline Vance, who Dorcas worked with in the Order didn't seem to know her when they shook hands and exchanged greetings. She was safe, though. Emmeline became a part of the Order after Dorcas and Sirius got married, so she knew Dorcas as a black-haired Black girl. Another thing was Emmeline never did have such a good memory – must be getting old.  
  
After a "Happy Birthday" song to Mr. Weasley and a delightful five course meal, Mrs. Weasley sent the children inside the house again. Once she returned, all the people's heads turned to Dorcas. After Mrs. Weasley sat down, Kingsley cleared his throat and turned to Dorcas.  
  
"Well, Dorcas," he said in a deep calming voice, "we have a few questions to ask." Dorcas nodded coolly.  
  
"Are you in contact or even related to any Death Eater in Azkaban?"  
  
Dorcas was surprised. The first question was quite alarming. "No," she replied.  
  
"Dung says you've been to Hogwarts," he continued. "What did you do after then?"  
  
"I worked in the Ministry," she stated clearly, "but –" How was she supposed to say she died? Dorcas racked her brain for any lie that would explain her disappearance.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But once I became separated with my husband, I went to live with the Muggles. I came back recently because I heard Voldemort's back."  
  
A lot of gasps, winces, and flinches went around.  
  
"Erm – you want to – fight him?" Mrs. Weasley said gawkily.  
  
"If it helps even a bit, I'm ready to risk my life."  
  
"Well," said Kingsley, "welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Dorcas pretended not to know about it. "The what?"  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of overage wizards and witches led by Albus Dumbledore in a war against Voldemort and his followers," explained Emmeline. "Mind you, we did pretty dangerous work last year. We even lost a member," she added solemnly.  
  
"I – see..."  
  
"You and Perkins here are the only ones we recruited after the attack on the Ministry," said Hestia.  
  
"Dumbledore told us to lay low for a while since he's trying to figure out what You-know-who's up to," said Bill.  
  
"We were trying to recruit people from the Department of Mysteries to figure out the veil where Sirius fell into," stated Charlie, "but we've no luck so far."  
  
"Sirius?" exclaimed Dorcas. "You don't mean Sirius Black, do you?"  
  
"You don't believe that crap about him being a mass murderer, do you?" laughed Kingsley. "Truth is, I doubt Sirius would ever do such a thing."  
  
"He – he's here – with us?"  
  
The rest of the Order looked uncomfortable. "Yes, actually, Sirius WAS part of the Order," said Molly, "but he – died in battle."  
  
Dorcas' mind became blank. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do; she just wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Whoa, look at the time," exclaimed Perkins, "I better go. Arthur, Molly, it was a lovely meal."  
  
"Erm – yes, I better leave too," said Dorcas. "Thank you."  
  
"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be located at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London," said Tonks. "Come over some time."  
  
"Yeah – sure."  
  
***  
  
Dorcas lethargically went to bed. Flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, she thought of Sirius as her tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it hurts doesn't it?" said a cold female voice.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked wearily, not bothering to take her eyes off the ceiling.  
  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten me."  
  
"Bella, I thought you were in Azkaban."  
  
"That's what they think," said Bella, "but there are a lot of things they don't have a clue about."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"The Dark Lord wants you to join us, Dorcas. Together, you and the Dark Lord can bring him back."  
  
"He can't come back," she told Bella hopelessly. She didn't want to build up any false hope. "No one can bring him back."  
  
"Do you really think that the Dark Lord is as weak as your Dumbledore?" Bella asked testily. "He's very powerful."  
  
"Is he? Then why did his powers bounced off my godson?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll give you time to think about it, then," said Bella. "But the Dark Lord always gets what he wants." 


	6. Kiss of Death

Silver Blood Six: The Kiss of Death  
  
Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out – only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
In this chapter, Dorcas spends a lot of time at the headquarters; unaware that giving in to her fantasies is the way to betraying the Order...  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: Dunno about you, but I this is my favorite chapter...  
  
____________________________________________  
  
A few days after her recruitment Dorcas stood in front of a newly materialized door between numbers eleven and thirteen and pushed the doorbell. She's been here only once; that was a day before Sirius ran away. Her family had the same beliefs as the Black's so she was greeted with respect. Unfortunately, when Bellatrix became a little tattletale and told Mr. and Mrs. Black that she was friends with a "Mudblood", she was insulted very heavily. Of course, Sirius tried to defend her – that was before they locked him in his room and threw Dorcas out of the house.  
  
She and Sirius did have a lot in common – both the black sheep of the family.  
  
She heard sudden shrieks and cries coming from inside followed by a thunder of footsteps. Half a second later, the door opened and Molly Weasley's plump face greeted her.  
  
"Oh, good morning, dear," she said, ushering Dorcas to the hall. "Come in, come in."  
  
The shrieking stopped. Molly looked relieved. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I – erm – wanted to help out," said Dorcas. "Kingsley said something about a cleaning..."  
  
"Oh yes, of course," said Molly. "We've found a secret passageway in the drawing room. A lot of oddities reside there."  
  
Molly unnecessarily led the way towards the drawing room, where she was affronted a few years back. Seeing the drawing room damaged and worn out gave her a feeling of triumph. She laughed inwardly. Molly pointed out the black door where the bookshelf was once before.  
  
"In there," she said pointed out. They walked across the room and Molly pushed the door open.  
  
It was yet another room; this time, it was twice the size of the drawing room and had a lot shiny objects on the walls. It looked like an old bedroom. There was a large four-poster bed on the far corner where Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and someone else who turned around to see her were. All of them wore cloths over their mouths and noses.  
  
"Dorcas, good to see you," said Fred in a muffled voice. "This is Harry, by the way," he said. "Harry Potter."  
  
Dorcas tilted her head slightly. She didn't have the guts to tell him that Harry was her godson. She couldn't tell him she was often in James and Lily's house, babysitting Harry with Sirius before and after her shift in the Ministry. She didn't want him to find out that he has a walking zombie for a godmother.  
  
"Yes, well, cover your mouth with this." Molly handed her a tea towel. "We think the doxies found their way in here."  
  
The doorbell rang again and fresh shrieks were coming from outside.  
  
"Oh, who could that be?" Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly. "Dorcas, take care of things..." She left them and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What do you think, Fred?" said George. "Should we take a look around?"  
  
"Might as well," replied Fred, and they surveyed the room.  
  
"What was that screaming thing?" Dorcas asked Hermione.  
  
"That's – er – Mrs. Black's portrait," said Hermione. "It has a permanent sticking charm at the back."  
  
"Odd headquarters, eh?" said Ginny, smiling.  
  
"Not at all," said Dorcas. "It's stealthy. Perfect."  
  
"Ask her already," Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"We were – erm – wondering what's going on with the Order," Harry told her. "If they know about –"  
  
Harry didn't need to mention it. Dorcas felt that connection between them. Maybe they were the only people who feel that way after Sirius's disappearance.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," she told him. "Nothing."  
  
"Yeah... I figured..."  
  
Dorcas and the others waged war against the room, which took them the rest of the day to finish a quarter of decontaminating it. The room did have plenty of oddities which reminded Dorcas of her family's hidden rooms. There were many objects that didn't budge and needed a lot of force to remove. A lot of them were giving a good fight, too. There was a mechanical scorpion that tried to sting Harry's back until Dorcas picked it up by the tail and threw it into the sack. Fred became strangled by the curtains; Tonks pulled them off and became strangled herself. They found a treasure chest (Ron was excited; he seemed to think that it had gold in it) containing crystal orbs. When Ginny picked one up, it turned blood-red and seemed to be painfully sucking Ginny's blood. Mrs. Weasley pushed it out of her hands and broke it, splattering blood on the floor.  
  
A few hours later, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the room again. It seemed someone else from the Order came. Dorcas was left behind; she liked it, though. Spending time with Harry was just dandy.  
  
The door creaked open and a vaguely familiar house-elf stepped in, not noticing six pairs of eyes follow him.  
  
"No one can tell Kreacher what to do anymore," he muttered hoarsely, doggedly shuffled toward the far end of the room. "They cannot throw Kreacher away, no, Kreacher knows plenty. Mistress is proud of Kreacher, having fooled Harry Potter..."  
  
"Get out, Kreacher," said Harry loudly. He didn't look to happy about it, either.  
  
Kreacher stopped to leer at him. He turned to every one of them. His eyes widened when he turned to face Dorcas.  
  
"What would Mistress say if she found Master's friend in her house? Poor Kreacher, he is alone and defenseless –"  
  
Everyone turned to Dorcas, who was smiling. "Can't believe you're still alive. Didn't they cut your head off yet? Now do as Harry says and get the hell out of this room."  
  
Hermione looked at her, looking highly affronted. Kreacher muttered something they couldn't hear and went out of the room, throwing dark glances at Dorcas.  
  
They spent a couple more hours in the room before they decided to surrender for the day. Dorcas spent dinner with the Weasleys, Tonks, Dung, Harry, and Hermione. Fred and George were animatedly chatting with her about their merchandise, then Ron told her about his Keeping abilities and his broom. Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks were talking about their miserable love lives, because it seemed that Ginny's boyfriend broke up with her. Harry then turned to her, asking how she knew Sirius. Dorcas still couldn't tell him they were married, so she stuck with the story that they were "close friends". She told him stories about James' Quidditch life to stay away from any discussion about Sirius. Harry was entertained in a way. He kept asking questions about James' Quidditch history. All of them seemed to have liked talking to her, all except one. Mundungus kept throwing her anxious glances without saying anything.  
  
"Time for bed, everyone."  
  
***  
  
Different colored daisies were swaying with the wind. Dorcas lay on top of them, gazing at the night's sky. She was transported here somehow. Maybe she was dreaming. It didn't matter, though. It didn't make a difference. There was nothing that mattered anymore. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.  
  
"Get up."  
  
Sirius's face came into view. He was kneeling beside her, smiling. His hair was long and unkempt, he looked older and more matured, but nevertheless he wore his playful grin as Dorcas sat up; Sirius's face was less than a feet in front of hers.  
  
"Can't be..." she muttered, peering at his eyes. His dark eyes were as tantalizing as they were many years before.  
  
Sirius grinned deviously. He grasped the back of her head and pulled her closer, and Dorcas followed his lead, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. They shared a long, passionate kiss they both haven't experienced for a long time. Dorcas felt his other hand slip onto her back. He then deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his own as he caressed her mouth rather more fervently than gently.  
  
"So it IS like riding a bike," said Sirius breathlessly, "you never forget it."  
  
Dorcas didn't know what to say or how to say it. Her heart was pumping faster and faster. She was still an inch away from Sirius, who was still smirking at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She abruptly pulled him to her, pressing her body against his, making him collapse and lie on the daisies, and kissed him ardently. She was on top of him, feeling Sirius's hands reach her back, pulling her even closer. The emptiness that was lingering in her since she found about his disappearance became overflowed with warmth. It was like drinking a whole barrel of butterbeer in one gulp.  
  
When she pulled away from him, she noticed that he was smiling again. "I see someone missed me," he said.  
  
"Maybe," said Dorcas breathily, running a finger on his jaw line. "Where are we?"  
  
"The daisy field in the forest," he said. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"I mean – your spirit couldn't possibly enter this," he explained. "This is an alternate reality. We're beyond the veil."  
  
"But – I – I'm not dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean – maybe I was. But I'm – er – not anymore."  
  
"You woke up from the dead?" Sirius asked her, looking impressed.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"But what brought you here?"  
  
A cold voice answered his question. "It is not what," it said. "But who."  
  
Dorcas stood up and faced Voldemort. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his eyes were red whose pupils were slits, like a cat's. Fear flooded her as Sirius held her hand tightly.  
  
"Now, do we have a deal?" he said. "Decide quickly..."  
  
"What deal?" Dorcas yelled shakily.  
  
"Bringing Black back has certain costs..." Voldemort was drawing closer to them, pulling out his wand.  
  
Sirius turned to Dorcas, ashen-faced. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Do not disturb us, Black," said Voldemort. With a whip of his wand, Sirius disappeared.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Now," said Voldemort maliciously. "What say you?"  
  
"I – I'm joining the Death Eaters."  
  
Voldemort laughed maliciously as Dorcas collapsed to her knees, feeling a large amount of pain on her left arm. It was though it was being sliced as her own blood spilled through her robes...  
  
"ARGH!" Dorcas' eyes burst open; she was in a dark room she was before seeing Sirius. She thought all of it was a dream. Maybe it was. But the searing pain in her arm was still there. She checked her arm and couldn't believe what she saw: the Dark Mark.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes  
  
I all alone beweep my outcast state,  
  
And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,  
  
And look upon myself, and curse my fate,  
  
Wishing me like to one more rich in hope  
  
Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd,  
  
Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,  
  
With what I most enjoy contented least.  
  
-William Hung – I mean Shakespeare 


	7. Deception

**Silver Blood Seven: Deception**  
  
Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out - only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
In this chapter, Dorcas reunites with Remus and Dumbledore. And Voldemort DID keep his word...  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's to my twin sister, who begged me to finish this for her. Thanks to LuvAsInfinity for reviewing six.

* * *

Dorcas stared at it. It couldn't be true. If it was, Sirius might be somewhere out there. He must be. But what now? What if the whole Order finds out? What if they KILL her? 'I've escaped death once,' she thought. One good thing was Sirius didn't know. He didn't know Dorcas brought him back by joining Voldemort in his search for power. He mustn't know.  
  
The door creaked open; Dorcas hid her arm in her sleeve as Molly Weasley entered the room.  
  
"Oh, you're still awake," she said. "Could you come down for a bit? Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you."  
  
Uh-oh. "P-Professor Dumbledore?" she repeated nervously. First Voldemort, now Dumbledore. The two hotshots of the war between good and evil were banging down her door.  
  
"Yes," said Molly, "he wants a quick word with you."  
  
Dorcas couldn't ignore Dumbledore. She would have to. She was in the silk night dress Tonks didn't use and gave to her and covered it with a baby blue bathrobe. She was dragging her feet to the basement kitchen. She was surprised to see Remus and Moody sitting on either side of Dumbledore; all three of them were absorbed in a piece of parchment.  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Ah, Dorcas," said Dumbledore, looking up at her through his half-moon glasses. "Take a seat."  
  
Dorcas reluctantly took a seat directly across Dumbledore. She glanced at Remus, who was looking at her seriously, and Moody, who looked extremely suspicious.  
  
"I must say I'm quite surprised," Dumbledore chuckled, tucking the piece of parchment in his robes. "The fact that one can come back from the dead without meaning to is extremely extraordinary."  
  
Dorcas chose not to reply.  
  
"Quiet, eh?" growled Moody. "She could be an impostor, Dumbledore."  
  
"No, Alastor," said Dumbledore. "I very much doubt that Dorcas is an impostor. Now, I am very much interested in finding out how you -"  
  
"I have no idea how I got back, professor," she said quickly. "I - I just woke up in my coffin a week ago and..."  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore, nodding. "And you have no idea how you got there?"  
  
It was like Dumbledore was reading her mind. "Yes, and I don't even know how I died in the first place."  
  
"Well, this might come as a shock to you, Dorcas," said Moody, "but Voldemort killed you personally."  
  
Dorcas raised her eyebrows and turned to Dumbledore. It was absurd. Personally murdered by Voldemort? It was an honor. Well, except for the fact that her life ended in an instant. "Why?"  
  
To her surprise, it was Remus who answered this time. "Why? Dorcas, you were a great asset to the Order. You were probably stealthier than his own Death Eaters.He wants your skills."  
  
"And," said Dumbledore, "he thinks you were in contact with Nicolas Flamel."  
  
"But I'm not," said Dorcas. "And what would he want with Nicolas Flamel anyway?"  
  
"He was rumored to be developing something like the Elixir of Life at that time," said Remus, "without the use of the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
"But how can that be?" It was outrageous! Why the hell would she be in contact with Nicolas Flamel? Unless... Sirius.  
  
"Nicolas is exceptionally gifted in his field of alchemy," said Dumbledore. "I suppose another Elixir of Life would be a lot of work but I don't doubt that he will accomplish lucratively. Now, are you quite positive that you were not in contact with Nicolas?"  
  
Dorcas tried to nod, but changed her mind. "Actually, I - don't think so. Can you wait for a second?" She stood up and ran back upstairs, coming back with the letter she found in their bedside table clutched in her hands. She returned to her seat and handed the parchment to Dumbledore. He read it, and looked back up at Dorcas.  
  
"This is certainly in Nicolas' writing," he said. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"In our old house," said Dorcas. "What do you think it means, professor?" She looked expectantly at Dumbledore, hoping to get a reasonable answer. Remus, too, looked at him as though he was anticipating for a "shrewd idea". Moody peered at the letter with his magical eye while his normal eye was fixed on Dorcas.  
  
"I have many theories racing in my head," Dumbledore told the three of them, "and I will have to make sure which one is closer to the truth before I confide it with you."  
  
Dorcas sighed heavily. "Have you - er - any news on Sirius?"  
  
Dorcas was expecting Dumbledore to look down and say something like 'No, I'm afraid not' and then offer her a biscuit. But instead, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled through his half-moon glasses and a smile flittered across his face. "Indeed, I do."  
  
Remus and Moody stared. "You do?" they repeated in unison. It seemed that Dorcas wasn't the only one receiving first-hand news from Dumbledore. She could feel the excitement and anticipation around the room as Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"This might sound utterly absurd," he said with a grin, "but I myself saw Sirius Black in the hidden daisy field in the Forbidden Forest." The three listeners gaped at him, speechless. What the hell was Dumbledore trying to say? "He lay there, sound asleep. As of now, he is in Hogwarts."  
  
The three of them had furrowed brows, looking at Dumbledore disbelievingly. Not one of them spoke until Moody sputtered out, "How do you know that it IS Sirius?"  
  
Dorcas wanted to roll her eyes. How could any disguise fool Dumbledore? Mine did, she thought. And Moody kept bickering about disguises every single time since he joined the Order a few years ago. There was one time for instance when Sirius visited Moody, trying to hand him an invitation to his wedding. Moody thought it was another intruder and sent jinxes flying. That was probably why Moody still kept calling her Meadowes before she died.  
  
"I will divulge this information to the whole Order tomorrow night," said Dumbledore firmly. "And I will bring Sirius along," he added, giving Dorcas a wink.  
  
"Well, if we're through I want to get moving," said Moody, standing up from his chair. Dumbledore stood up too, nodding at Remus and Dorcas and leaving the room with Moody.  
  
Once Dumbledore left there came a short pause between Remus and Dorcas, as if no one knew what to say to the other. It was only when Dorcas looked up to Remus that he smiled and said, "I see even the otherworld can't stand too much of you and Sirius."  
  
Dorcas returned his grin. "I suppose so," she said. "How're things?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. The fact that Mad-eye isn't attacking everyone who apparates ten feet away from him is quite relaxing news," said Remus. "With Sirius back from the veil and you back from the dead, there's going to be a lot of changes going on."  
  
"I - er - heard he was sent to Azkaban," said Dorcas. "Innocent, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Remus. "But now that he's back, I know Dumbledore would ask for a decent trial."  
  
Dorcas nodded in agreement. "He should."  
  
"Are you staying here?" Remus asked her, standing up. Dorcas followed his lead.  
  
"Yeah, and you?" she asked him. Remus nodded and followed her to the way out.  
  
After Remus said goodnight, she heard him mutter, "Nice to have friends you can trust in these shady times."  
  
"If only there were, Remus."

* * *

"...and we must treat this occasion as an advantage. I ask you, my friends, to put the Wizarding World on its guard; for I am very much aware that Cornelius does not want to discuss the matter openly to the public. Again, we are to convince as many people as we can that Voldemort is very much alive and ready to strike when we least expect it." Dumbledore looked around his audience, who were nodding in agreement. "As I had mentioned, the return of two of the members of the original Order is our advantage. Together, we are strong. Now if none of you wish to state anything else, this meeting is adjourned."  
  
One by one, the members of the Order of the Phoenix stood up, taking glances at Sirius and Dorcas (for Snape, it was a vile glare) and smiling warmly. The remaining members (Sirius, Dorcas, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Dung, Fred, and George) looked at each other in silence.  
  
"So - er - should we prepare for dinner?" Molly said, standing up. "Dorcas, Tonks, if you please...." Dorcas and Tonks followed her to the pantry. Dorcas felt grateful towards Molly. For trusting her.  
  
"We're calling the others," said Fred, grinning at George.  
  
"Don't you tell them about the meeting," Arthur warned them, but they disapparated with a CRACK.  
  
"So Sirius, ready for your trial?" said Kingsley. "Dumbledore's bound to ask the Ministry for it."  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Sirius. "I just need to tell the truth, not that hard. I just have to tell them how Peter was the bas-"  
  
"You've been acting weird lately, Dung," interrupted Remus. "Attentive during the meeting, no illegal stuff... what's going on?"  
  
"'Ave no idea, mate," said Dung. "Don't feel like m'self."  
  
Remus grinned at Sirius from across the table. "You're not the only one," he said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius retorted.  
  
Just then, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny burst into the room. Their eyes popped and they cried in unison, "SIRIUS?"  
  
"In the flesh," said Sirius, as Harry took a seat beside him.  
  
"Wha - how?" he sputtered. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked as though they wanted to ask the same question, but were too shocked to say anything.  
  
"I don't know more than you do," said Sirius happily. "I just found myself in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Tonks, Dorcas, and Mrs. Weasley returned, carrying dinner. "Dinner's ready."  
  
Dorcas sat across Sirius, looking at him as he explained to Harry how he came back. She felt happiness beyond anything else. Being with Sirius again after fifteen long years. Damn it felt good. But one little thing told her that she wasn't suppose to feel happy for him. But she knew it wouldn't last long. Not unless Voldemort drops dead right now. 


	8. Deal with the devil

**Silver Blood Eight: Deal with the Devil**  
  
Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out - only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
8 - Dorcas starts to feel what it's like to be a Death Eater... she has to resist the temptation of Sirius' display of affections. If she could.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm no errrrrr, but seeing that she's unable to continue (and she's my twin) I'm doing this for her. This chapter's a bit long coz I'm planning something special for the last one. And... she'd like to say that Angel Black3 and LuvAsInfinity's fics RULE!

* * *

There was a soft knock on Sirius' bedroom door. He groaned and pretended to be asleep, digging his head into his pillow.  
  
"Alohamora."  
  
There was a faint click, and Sirius' door creaked open. He still pretended to be asleep as he heard the door close again and quiet footsteps. He felt the bed tilt a bit, and he felt a hand on his.  
  
"What the -?" Sirius pulled the pillow off his face. "Oh. Well that was extremely stealthy of you."  
  
It was Dorcas, who lay on the left side of the bed, wearing a tiny silk night dress under a baby blue bath robe, smirking impishly. "I can't sleep."  
  
Sirius flung an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "You must be in the wrong room, then." Dorcas cuddled closer, as she and Sirius engaged in a long, fervent kiss. Neither of them could feel their limbs nor tell where they were. Sirius' mind became blank as he rolled over without parting their lips, caressing her neck whilst he was on top. His free hand was slipping into her night dress...Dorcas suddenly pushed him away, clutching her arm. She felt a scorching pain worse than before.  
  
"OW!" Dorcas suddenly pushed him away, clutching her arm. She felt a scorching pain worse than before.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, befuddled.  
  
"I - er - have to go outside..." She was still clutching her arm, she ran out of the room and dashed straight for the front door. She couldn't apparate inside, so when she reached outside, her body was acting on its own accord. She apparated to a large room, which looked frayed and abandoned; the walls were of stone and so was the floor. There was nothing there. The carpet was moth-eaten; the fireplace was holding dancing green flames. In front of them, looking as menacingly as ever was -  
  
"Voldemort," she snarled, still clutching her left arm, which became more painful.  
  
"I see you were busy," he said, leering. "Sit down." He indicated the chair behind her. Dorcas reluctantly took a seat, looking daggers at him.  
  
Another man walked into the room. He had balding, mousy hair, and he was short and plump but he looked like he lost a lot of weight.  
  
"Wormtail?" Dorcas muttered. "You superficial, wily, snivelling bastard!"  
  
Wormtail smirked at her. "Well someone's happy, isn't she?" he sneered, looking at her up and down. "You talk like him. You always were his little bitch."  
  
Dorcas glared at him, lost for words. There was an odious silence between them. She heaved an exasperated sigh and snappishly told Voldemort, "Did you summon me just to give insults or were you about to say something of importance?"  
  
"You see," said Wormtail, "we're going to test where your loyalties lie..."  
  
Dorcas leered. "It's with Dumbledore, Riddle," she told him spitefully. "I only joined the Death Eaters to bring him back."  
  
To her surprise, Voldemort didn't look offended at all. "I know," he whispered. "But I am planning an attack on the Order."  
  
"So you have," she said nonchalantly. "I don't care if you want me to do. Just keep Sirius out of harm and I'll do what you ask of me."  
  
"You may leave the room, Wormtail," Voldemort instructed him.  
  
Wormtail hesitated. "What if she-"  
  
"She will not. Leave us."  
  
"But Master..."  
  
"Leave us."  
  
Wormtail left the room, throwing Dorcas a dirty glance as he went.  
  
Voldemort turned to look at her. "I need you to get something for me..."

* * *

Dorcas came back to Grimmauld Place after performing a Concealing Charm on her left arm, dragging her feet. She climbed the stairs and reached her room. She pushed the door open, and was surprised to see Sirius sitting on her bed, looking more menacing than Voldemort. She felt a desperate need to Disarm him and kill him on the spot.  
  
"Where've you been?" he asked darkly. Dorcas' hand went to her pocket.  
  
I was with Voldemort, and I just received an order from him. What do you think, idiot?  
  
"Just - outside," she muttered.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked, more slowly and loudly this time.  
  
Kick off, prick, and leave me alone.  
  
"I told you, I've been outside for some fresh air."  
  
Sirius stood up and walked up to her. She didn't budge. Sirius closed the door behind her and pushed Dorcas against it. He leaned closer, his face barely an inch from hers. For a fleeting moment Dorcas thought he was going to kiss her. Fat chance. His brows furrowed and a look of suspicion spread in his face.  
  
"That's not true," he whispered. "Where did you go?"  
  
"What do you care about where I go to?"  
  
"I'm married to you."  
  
"That doesn't mean you're supposed to know everything. What, next time you have to know the exact time I sneeze, how may seconds I spend in the loo, and how many times I blink in a minute? Give me bloody space, Sirius."  
  
"I was just asking," said Sirius, raising his voice. "What're you acting like a blasted hag for?"  
  
Dorcas didn't answer. She gave him a look that plainly said 'mind your own business, git'.  
  
She had the impression that Sirius knew what was going on. And she wanted to tell him. She wanted him to get her out of it. But she knew better. She couldn't sacrifice Sirius. Not ever.  
  
Sirius looked away and sighed. "What, two weeks and you found another sexy rebel with a flying bike?"  
  
There are two types of lies. One is a lie triggered by imagination, a sort of story-telling to only enhance the experience of telling it. But it does nothing more, nothing less to what really happened. The second, a lie that is made to deceive. To keep the liar out of trouble, out of danger, out of any threatening things.  
  
Dorcas was going to use the second. To deceive.  
  
Dorcas felt relieved and a strong urge to tell Sirius how unbelievably stupid he was. So he didn't know. She gave him a smirk almost as evil as Voldemort's wicked smile and took off her bath robe; flung her arms around him, pulled him closer, and whispered passionately in his ear, "Don't be silly, Snuffles. You know I'll always be your little bitch."  
  
Wormtail's words slipped out of her tongue. Perhaps he was right. Dorcas was always been acting like a slave when it comes to Sirius. Always giving him what he wants. Never letting him beg. Such foolishness. She was split in two now.  
  
She will do anything for Sirius safety. She had to act like a brutal little bitch to keep him out of suspicions. She needed to draw a line and make him toe it. Once Sirius breaks the rules she set, the line she drew, he would be in grave danger.  
  
"I hope," he said cheerfully, plopping onto the bed. He then gestured her to lie beside her before saying in the same happy tone, "Hey, Tonks said I'm going to get a trial."  
  
"That's great," said Dorcas tonelessly, lying on the bed beside him. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow," said Sirius. "Fudge wanted to hurry it up, I suppose. I think he thinks that Kingsley doesn't know where I am." He laughed. Dorcas wasn't listening. Her mind was somewhere else. Like - how to do what she was supposed to.  
  
Silence.  
  
Dorcas tried to start another conversation to avoid any suspicions - again. "So...er - you didn't tell Harry about me and-?"  
  
"I couldn't," said Sirius hastily as if he knew what was coming. "I was too depressed to say it. Seeing you dead while I was just a floor away - it was - shitty - sorry. I couldn't mention it to Harry... can't even bear to think about it..."  
  
Ask him, ask him now. "Were you in contact with Nicolas Flamel before I died?" she asked abruptly. Sirius looked taken aback.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius slowly, looking warily at her, "but it was only for a short time. He sent me the - why d'you ask?"  
  
"I found his letter," she said rather quickly. "What did he give to you?"  
  
"The Unicorn Blood he modified - Eternalizer, he calls it," he said. "Supposed to make someone immortal, but you have to retake it every twenty years so it's not really convenient."  
  
"Did you -?"  
  
"I didn't use it," said Sirius quickly. "I gave it to Bode. Remember him?"  
  
"Yes," said Dorcas, not having a single clue who Bode is. "Is it still with him?"  
  
"He's dead. So I think it's in the Department of Mysteries," said Sirius. "Creepy place."  
  
"It's in the Strongroom, I suppose."  
  
Sirius wrapped his legs around her. "Hey, why are we talking about this? It doesn't -"  
  
"I've heard it could make you invincible," said Dorcas interestedly, pushing him away.  
  
"It could," said Sirius, affrontedly, "but you'll lose control of your actions. You could be even killing your friends without knowing what you're doing. That was a side effect. Flamel also thought that it couldn't guard against the Killing Curse - that wasn't true either. Someone stole it and tested it. Well, he didn't die after an amateur Death Eater tried to kill him. Gave the Death Eater a good shock, it did. Came running to Voldemort - what's with you?"  
  
Dorcas shuddered when she heard Voldemort's name. It was involuntary, of course, but she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so much fear in one instant.  
  
"I - er - I better get some sleep," she said, getting up from the bed. "I've had enough. Go to your room now."  
  
"Why don't I just sleep here? I mean, it's not like it's illegal... and it's warmer with me here."  
  
"It's a very hot summer, Sirius," she told him, opening the door and pointing him out. "I'd sleep with you if it was cold." Like me. _'Damn cold for my own sake. And yours.'_

* * *

She was on her way to her bed when she felt another calling from Voldie. This time, it just felt like it was being run over with hot water. Not exactly as painful as the last one.  
  
She strolled along the now empty corridor, and immediately disapparated once she got out.  
  
She faced Voldemort for the second time tonight; he was accompanied by someone unfamiliar to her. This time she was in what looked like a large bedroom with a king-sized four-poster. It was lit by a weak fire in the fireplace, but it looked much less gloomy than the first.  
  
"Do you have the information?" Voldemort asked her.  
  
"Yes. Can I go now?"  
  
"Not just yet," said Voldemort. He turned to his Death Eater and whispered, "I'll leave you to it. Do not harm her." He left.  
  
Dorcas turned to the Death Eater, "Why's he leaving?"  
  
The Death Eater answered quietly, "Tell me, how's Sirius doing?"  
  
She couldn't see him. His face was hidden in the darkness. "Who are you?"  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
She demanded, "Who in the bloody regions of hell are you?"  
  
"You shouldn't love him. He doesn't deserve you. You're too precious." The Death Eater drew out his wand and produced a blinding white light that made her close her eyes. Once she opened them, she couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything either. Everyhing was in the darkness. The next thing she felt was her shoulders being pinned to the wall and a hand clasp tightly on the back of her neck. It was painful.  
  
"Let go," she demanded, trying to move her arms to push him away but she couldn't. They were too heavy.  
  
"Don't fight the curse," he said calmly. She felt as though his face was inches away from hers.  
  
"Let go," she repeated, more quitely this time as his grip felt more gentle.  
  
He let go of her neck and embraced her gently. She could feel his heart thumping against his chest. "He never cared," he whispered.  
  
She felt energy come back for her. She pushed him away. "You're wrong," she whispered. "He loved -"  
  
"Did he ever say that he did?"  
  
Dorcas fell silent. He embraced her again. She had no objections. She found none.  
  
"You see?" he said soothingly. "He didn't. He never did. But I do. I love you."  
  
What the hell are you talking about? she thought. "You don't know me."  
  
"I've been watching you for years, love," he said. "I always saw you with Sirius...why you chose him, I could never understand."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He let go of her and waved his wand once. The fire appeared again, silhouetting the handsome face of  
  
"Regulus..." 


	9. Behind Blue Eyes

**Silver Blood Nine: Behind Blue Eyes**  
  
Devoid of a memory on how she died, someone came back from the dead to find out - only to find that she didn't die at all. Now she discovers that the love of her life is dead, her friends' lives are in danger, and her worst fears came true.  
  
She's a Death Eater. She has to be. And one little step will make her forever forget that she ever loved Sirius Black.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not in my possession; they belong to J.K Rowling and an assortment of publishers.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's to errrrrr, who doesn't get this song. It's over now.

_No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes_

"It - it can't be..."  
  
"Nothing is ever impossible with the Dark Lord," he told her, grinning. "Haven't you listened to the orientation?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Let me talk," he leaned forward and kissed her. She felt something true about him. Something she never saw in Sirius. Regulus was sensitive, sensible... nothing like Sirius. "Dorcas, I love you."  
  
Dorcas tried to open her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "I'm not asking you to do anything about it, Dorcas. I know you don't love me. It's just - to be a Death Eater, you need to sacrifice a few things. With me, it was my family, my dreams, and you. You - you have to do the same, Dorcas," he whispered. "You have to give him up."  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears. "I - I can't..."  
  
"Think about it, there's another life ahead of you. And... I know you still love him" - he hesitated and then said - "but you do want him to be alive, don't you? His life - it depends on you now. You have to leave him to save him... please?" He pulled her into a hug again but now she couldn't help it. She kissed him passionately. It felt as though he was Sirius... only his way led to a different sensation. Salvation.  
  
A voice apart from theirs echoed into the room. "What're you two doing?"  
  
It was Wormtail.  
  
"Kill him," Regulus whispered in her ear. She obliged.  
  
She pointed her wand at him, but Wormtail was quick. He quickly turned into an Animagus and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Ah, there're other times," said Regulus, smiling at Dorcas. "Voldemort wanted him dead yesterday anyway."  
  
"You - you look... hot." Dorcas looked at Sirius, who was fully dressed for his trial."The story must be so damn unbelievable that you're relying on first impressions."  
  
Sirius laughed. "I guess so," he said. "If I'm lucky, Fudge might be gay and say that I'm innocent the moment I enter the room."  
  
"You wish."  
  
That day, six members of the Order of the Phoenix left number twelve, Grimmauld Place for the Ministry, all hopes limited. Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the lead, with Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes, and Sirius Black behind them.  
  
They entered the Ministry, didn't bother to stop by to weigh their wands, every single man looking at them, jaws dropped, eyes wide.  
  
That's right, Sirius thought, the dead sexy Sirius Black is back.  
  
He heard Dorcas mutter quietly behind him, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
  
The six of them walked through the golden gates, and into the lift. Every witch and wizard looked shockingly at the group. It didn't feel comfortable at all. Tonks tried to greet an office mate, but she ignored Tonks, her gaze fixed on Sirius, who looked down to avoid catching anyone's eye. Through level seven, six, five, four, three, two did the group ignore the stares... then they were in the Attrium. They were the only ones left in the lift, thankfully.  
  
There were no windows, the walls were bare, and the corridor was very dark. Arthur in the lead, he led them to a flight of steps, then to a corridor with rough stone walls and torches in the brackets. The group stopped in front of a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock.  
  
"Here we are," said Tonks, eyeing Sirius anxiously.  
  
"We'll be in the stands, Sirius," said Remus, trying to calm Sirius, who just turned pale. "Don't worry."  
  
Kingsley laughed. "They can't hurt you while I'm around."  
  
"Now, don't try to swear," suggested Dorcas, Sirius looked at her. "They'll only think you're more of a delinquent. If possible, try to be as polite as you could and not mention anything about Peter being a big bastard."  
  
"Now, the way to the stands is this way," said Mr. Weasley, pointing the other side of the corridor. "We'll be keeping our hopes up, Sirius." He walked along the corridor, Tonks and Kingsley followed him.  
  
Remus looked at the pair and smiled. "You'll both be wanting some alone time, right?"  
  
Sirius nodded stiffly, and looked at Dorcas. "Whatever happens, I -"  
  
She cut him off, "Sirius, if they don't set you free, I'm going to murder Fudge and ask for a cell next to yours. I'm never going to leave you. Remember that."  
  
Sirius smiled.

_And no one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies_"I'm always with you... n-no - no matter what." She kissed him as hard as she could. She felt as though this was the last. Sirius returned it, wrapping his arms around her as she cupped his face in her hands, guilt spreading all over her...  
  
"Er..."  
  
They abruptly broke apart, watching Kingsley's grinning face. "I forgot... I'm supposed to accompany you inside, being the one in charge of your hunt." He grinned broadly at the two of them. "But it's still a bit early... if you want some extra time."  
  
Dorcas stepped a foot away from Sirius and turned to Kingsley, "Erm... no." She looked at Sirius and smirked.  
  
Sirius attempted and failed to grin. He whispered seriously, "I love you."  
  
Dorcas gasped, but didn't reply. She was shocked to hear it. She turned the heavy iron door handle, and shoved him into the room. "T-Take care of - of him then," she said to Kingsley, her eyes set fixedly on Sirius.  
  
"Of course I will," he assured her. "Save the snogs for later, then." He smiled and followed Sirius into the room.  
  
"...and no one knew about Pettigrew being the Secret-Keeper?"  
  
"No one," said Sirius. "Me, James, Lily, and the bastard Peter Pettigrew." He was assigned to drink Veritaserum an hour ago and he couldn't help but be rude. It was the truth after all.  
  
"Even your wife doesn't know?"  
  
He was irritated now. "She died before we performed the Fidelius. There was no way she could've known."  
  
"Erm - yes, well... do you have any proof that Pettigrew is alive?"  
  
"Yes," said Sirius. "I've told you, haven't I? Pettigrew is a Death Eater."  
  
"I've heard..." said Fudge heatedly. "Amelia, if you would..."  
  
"All in favor of imprisonment?" boomed Madam Bones. Only Fudge, Percy Weasley, and three wizards at the back raised their hands. "It seems the case is closed, Minister. Sirius Black is now cleared of all charges."  
  
Sirius happily looked at the stands. Tonks, Remus, and Arthur were waving madly at him. He didn't see Dorcas anywhere.  
  
He said he loved me.  
  
Rummaging around the Department of Mysteries, Dorcas looked through the doors, got lost, almost ran into an Unspeakable, and finally - after half an hour of agony - reached the Strongroom. All sorts of potions were in shelves, arranged in alphabetical order._ But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be_She wasn't sure she wanted to do this anymore. For a split second she thought of leaving the Department of Mysteries. But no, she had to finish this. If she fails, Voldemort was sure to come after Sirius. She didn't want him harmed. Never. If she has to die again to save him, then so be it.  
  
Then she found it: the Eternalizer. The one thing Voldemort wanted. She picked it up from the shelf and pocketed it. She then dashed out of the room._ I have hours  
  
Only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free___   
  
The five of them got out of the courtroom last. The Wizengamot congratulated Sirius for his second escape and kept his company waiting.  
  
"Where's Dorcas?" he asked them, as they walked down the dark corridor.  
  
Remus shrugged, "I have no - STOP!" He heard footsteps. His werewolf sensitive hearing allowed him to hear even the faintest of footsteps. This one set is getting louder, thudding in his ears.  
  
The others stopped, and started seeing a silhouette of someone on the other side. Being alert, they all pulled out their wands and pointed it at the unknown shape.  
  
"Show yourself," Tonks demanded. The figure lit up his wand.  
  
It was Peter Pettigrew._ No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you_Sirius leapt up to strangle him, his wand forgotten. He realeased the anger that was bubbling inside him for fifteen years. He clotheslined him to the wall, and then choke-slammed him to the hard stone floor. He picked him up by the scruff and threw him across the corridor and beat him to a pulp with his fists.  
  
With the combined strength of Arthur, Kingsley, and Remus, they managed to take Sirius off Peter, who whimpered in fear of him.  
  
Tonks pointed her wand at Sirius, muttered, "I'm really sorry about this, Sirius" - she raised her wand - "STUPEFY!"  
  
Sirius was knocked out.  
  
"What in the bloody regions of hell are you doing here?" Remus yelled, hurting his own ears.  
  
"I - I came t-t-to join y-you ag-again," he stuttered fearfully.  
  
"Join us? Peter do you think that's easy? You BETRAYED US!"  
  
Peter leapt up to his feet, "BUT DORCAS IS BETRAYING YOU TOO! SHE'S A DEATH EATER, REMUS. AND NOW I THINK SHE'S VOLDEMORT'S RIGHT HAND!"  
  
Remus gaped at him, lost for words. The others did too. Tonks, however, shook her head. "You're lying!"  
  
"It's true," whispered Peter. "Where do you think she is?" He rounded on Sirius and then turned to Remus. "Wake him up, Remus. Don't hide it from him."  
  
Remus obliged. Within seconds Sirius was awake. He leapt up to strangle Peter again but the others stopped him.  
  
"What d'you think you're doing, Remus?" he yelled. "He -"  
  
"He has something to say, Sirius. Listen."  
  
Peter looked up at a flaming Sirius and said, "Sirius, Dorcas is a Death Eater."_ No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain an' woe  
  
Can show through_"You're lying..."  
  
"No I'm not. I just saw her. She's with Voldemort now."  
  
"Why should I believe you, you snivelling bastard?"  
  
"It's true, Sirius," a voice behind Wormtail said.  
  
"Dorcas?" The others raised their wands. Sirius held a hand to stop them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to. To keep you alive. To keep you safe."  
  
Another figure came. He was standing behind Dorcas. "You better believe it, Sirius."  
  
"My God," muttered Remus. "It's Regulus."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened with shock. "What - why - how?"  
  
"We're both alive, eh? Surprise," Regulus smirked. "Well, we better get going. Keep Peter. He's worthless." He Disapparated.  
  
Dorcas looked at Sirius guiltily as he glared at her. She didn't want to leave him. But she had to.  
  
"I will always love you," she mouthed. "Forever."_ No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes._A/N: And now it ends. 


End file.
